Nee, Mama!
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: "Nee, Alibaba-kun, punya ibu itu enak, tidak sih?" tanya Aladdin polos. "Aku juga ingin merasakan punya ibu!" / Aladdin penasaran dengan rasanya punya ibu, siapa yang akan dijadikan ibunya?


_**~ Nee, Mama! ~**_

_**A Magi Fan fiction**_

_**Magi © Ohtaka Shinobu**_

_**Nee, Mama! © arichu13**_

_**Gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typo(s), yaoi, drabble, nggak lucu, nggak jelas, aneh, forever fail, nggak lucu, melenceng dari judul dan tema, dll /plok**_

_**Penusilan banyak yang salah dan nggak enak, soalnya ini emang FF yang nggak enak /whut**_

_**Summary: **__"Nee, Alibaba-kun, punya ibu itu enak, tidak sih?" tanya Aladdin polos. "Aku juga ingin merasakan punya ibu!" / Aladdin penasaran dengan rasanya punya ibu, siapa yang akan dijadikan ibunya?_

_**Family / Humor (?)**_

_**Genre-nya salah, saya tahu.**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

_**Like? Mind to read and review?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"_Nee, Alibaba-kun, punya ibu itu enak, tidak sih?"_

"_Hah?"_

* * *

Aladdin berjalan-jalan di siang hari yang cerah itu mengelilingi kota yang tenang itu. Magi kecil berambut biru terkepang rapi itu mengembangkan senyumnya, menatap penduduk kota yang ramah dan bahagia itu, walau banyak diantaranya yang hidup tidak berkecukupan.

"_Nee_, Mama,"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menarik perhatiannya. Magi muda itu menoleh dan melihat seorang anak kecil yang kelihatan berusia lima enam tahunan yang memanggil ibunya sambil tersenyum manis. "Ke sini, anakku," ujar sang ibu yang langsung disambut pelukan hangat sang anak. Manis sekali. Suasana hangat menyelimuti keduanya. Walau hidup mereka tampak berkekurangan, tapi mereka tidak kekurangan cinta, dan tampaknya indah sekali. Nyaman sekali.

Pemuda kecil berambut biru itu hanya menatap pemandangan itu dengan wajah menunjukkan keingintahuan. "... Mama..." gumam Aladdin pelan sambil menatap keluarga kecil yang bahagia itu. "... Aku juga ingin merasakan rasanya punya ibu..."

* * *

"_Nee_, Alibaba-_kun_," panggil Aladdin. Alibaba—dan semua orang yang sedang bersamanya—menoleh ke arah Aladdin.

"_Naa_, Aladdin, ada apa?" tanya Alibaba. Yang lain—antara lain, Morgiana, Sinbad, Ja'far, dan Masrur—ikut menoleh menatap Aladdin. Aladdin melangkah pasti mendekati Alibaba.

"Punya ibu itu..." katanya. "Rasanya seperti apa?" tanya Aladdin polos dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Uh... eh... enak sih..." jawab Alibaba sambil mengangguk. "Hangat, tenang, dan damai,"

"Betulkah?" mata Aladdin tambah berbinar.

"Ng... iya, sih..." Alibaba menatap Aladdin menerawang. "Tapi ada apa? Tumben sekali kau bertanya begitu..."

"Ehehe..." Aladdin tertawa polos. "Sebenarnya, tadi saat aku berjalan-jalan keliling kota, aku beberapa kali melihat anak-anak kecil dengan ibu-ibu mereka, tampaknya damai dan hangat sekali, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang ibu," Aladdin menjelaskan sambil tersenyum polos. Semuanya mengangguk-angguk saat mendengar penjelasan Aladdin.

_Polosnya... jadi kasihan..._

Itu yang ada di pikiran mereka semua. Semuanya bingung, harus diapakan ini anak...

"... Bagaimana kalau seharian ini... cari orang yang bisa menjadi ibumu?" saran Morgiana yang langsung menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Eeehhh?" Alibaba tampak bingung dengan perkataan Morgiana.

"Iya, ya," Ja'far mengangguk-angguk. "Sehari saja, kita carikan orang yang bisa menjadi seorang ibu," ia menoleh ke arah Sinbad.

"Kira-kira siapa yang cocok menjadi ibu ya..." Sinbad menerawang. Dan seketika saja, semua pandangan mata mengarah pada Ja'far, termasuk pandangan mata Aladdin yang berbinar-binar.

"A—apa?" Ja'far bingung diperhatikan begitu. "Ja—jangan bilang kalau aku..."

"Ya, kau, Ja'far," Sinbad tersenyum penuh arti.

"A—apa?!" Ja'far kaget. Wajahnya memerah. "A—aku?!"

"Iya ya... hanya dia yang cocok menjadi seorang ibu..." Alibaba mengangguk-angguk.

"He—hei! Kenapa aku?! Aku ini laki-laki! Kan masih ada perempuan lain seperti Morgiana-_san_ atau yang lain!" Ja'far panik.

"Mor-_san_ terlalu muda menjadi seorang ibu," Aladdin tersenyum polos. Ja'far _facepalm_.

"Sudahlah, Ja'far. Akui saja kalau kau ini cocok menjadi sosok ibu yang baik..." kata Sinbad sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Menahan tawa, begitu.

"Hee, tampaknya menarik," mata Aladdin berbinar-binar.

"Iya, jadi silahkan kau panggil dia Ja'far-_kaasan_," ujar Sinbad sambil tersenyum bangga. Alibaba dan yang lain—kecuali Ja'far—menahan tawa.

"A—apa-apaan itu Sin?!" teriak Ja'far panik. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Sudahlah, Ja'far, sehari ini saja kok," Sinbad tersenyum bijak ke arah Ja'far dan seketika membuat wajah Ja'far bersemu.

Aladdin tersenyum puas. Tapi tiba-tibanya ia menatap semuanya lagi. "Kalau ada ibu... berarti ada ayah, kan?" Aladdin menatap penuh harap, berharap seseorang di antara mereka mau menjadi ayah. Tentu saja semua pandangan mata—kecuali pandangan mata Ja'far—mengarah ke arah Sinbad.

"... Eh...? Aku?" Sinbad menunjuk dirinya sendiri, bingung. "Aku yang berperan sebagai 'ayah'?"

Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Ta—tapi— ah, aku kan tidak cocok jadi ayah," Sinbad mengangkat bahu, merendahkan diri.

"Tapi hanya Sinbad-_san_ yang cocok dengan Ja'far-_san_," Aladdin tersenyum polos, mengiyakan. Tanpa sadar wajah Ja'far bersemu merah.

"Hmph, kalau itu permintaan 'anak', aku terima," Sinbad tertawa nakal. "Jadi, hari ini kau adalah anakku, Aladdin, dan..."

Sinbad melingkarkan lengannya di leher Ja'far dan menarik lelaki itu ke pelukannya. "Kau adalah istriku, Ja'far."

Wajah Ja'far makin memerah. Kaget dengan perkataan Sinbad. "Si—Sin...!"

Aladdin tersenyum puas. Ia berlari melompat ke pelukan Sinbad dan Ja'far. "Sinbad-_tousan_! Ja'far-_kaasan_!"

Semuanya terdiam dan tenggelam dalam khayalan masing-masing melihat 'keluarga bahagia' yang ada di depan mereka. Keluarga bahagia._ Happy family._

_Ma—manisnya..._ itu yang ada di pikiran semuanya.

Manis. Manis sekali. Bayangkan saja seberapa manis keluarga kecil itu.

"Nah, kalau begitu," Alibaba tersenyum. "Boleh aku menjadi kakaknya?"

Semua pandangan mata mengarah ke Alibaba.

"Boleh saja!" jawab Aladdin dan Sinbad berbarengan. "Bersama Mor-_san_!"

"Masrur, kau juga," ajak Sinbad. Ya, pada akhirnya keluarga itu menjadi lebih besar, dengan ibu Ja'far, ayah Sinbad, kakak Masrur, kakak Alibaba, kakak Morgiana, dan Aladdin. Manis sekali.

Akhirnya melenceng dari target awal, Masrur, Alibaba, Morgiana, dan Aladdin malah asik bermain bersama, meninggalkan Sinbad yang tak mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Ja'far.

"Nah, _mama_ Ja'far," Sinbad mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ja'far yang bersemu merah. "Nanti malam kita mau melakukan _apa_?"

Ditanya begitu, wajah Ja'far semakin merah padam. Benar-benar _Tsundere_. "Ja—jangan bertanya hal semacam itu!" Ja'far mengalihkan pandangannya. Sinbad memasang tampang kecewa yang membuat Ja'far luluh juga.

"... Ta—tapi, kalau hanya malam ini... ya sudahlah..." gumam Ja'far pelan tanpa menatap Sinbad.

Sinbad tersenyum puas. Ia memeluk Ja'far erat dan mencium keningnya. "Baiklah, nanti malam, ya, _mama_ Ja'far?"

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
